


Fire & Ice But No Pain

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's different from most kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh hey? I've been gone for awhile, lost motivation to write...But I'm back! Maybe, we'll see if I can keep up with this story and how y'all feel about it. It's probably gonna be trash, like everything I write but meh. Thanks for reading, and as always, kudos and comments mean so much to me <3

Tucker ran, bare feet slapping against the hard asphalt. He turned a corner, pushing off the wall of the building with one hand to boost himself forward. Tucker was grinning, laughing happily as he ran from his pursuers. 

 

Tucker was so happy that his mom had signed him up for gymnastics classes when he was very young, and that he had convinced her to let him take parkour classes after that. As he grew older, it became his lifesaver.

 

They had gotten closer, and Tucker had reached the end of the alley. This was the point where the pursuers thought they had won because they trapped their prey in an alley. After all, alleys always end, and there’s no other way out. This is also the point where Tucker laughs and calls it bullshit. He climbed onto the dumpster and jumped up, grabbing the edge of a window sill. He planted his feet on the small ridge that surrounded the entire building and shimmied around the wall, jumping onto the balcony that was across from the building he was just on. He used it to launch himself upwards and grab the edge of the rooftop. Tucker pulled himself up to a sitting position on the edge of the roof and let out a loud, carefree laugh.

Once he saw that his pursuers had given up after not being able to find him, he stood up, stretching his arms and legs. He stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and grinned, looking out into the city. There were huge skyscrapers, like in every city, and tons of apartment complexes. There were also some normal looking houses, like the ones Tucker used to see in his hometown. Those were his favorite to go into when the house owner wasn’t home. It made him a bit happier to see that even in the crazy life on the city; you never lost the feeling of being in a small, comfy, townhouse. 

Tucker cracked his back and took a few running steps forward. Anyone else would have been absolutely terrified to scale buildings and jump rooftops; Tucker was the first time he had to do it. He pushed off the roof at the last second, launching himself into the air and flying towards the next roof. He landed hard, stumbling a bit before standing back up and regaining his balance. He laughed as he ran across the rooftop, jumping to the next building. He landed on the balcony and scaled his way up to the roof. Shingles were always a bit trickier to climb on. He stood on the railing of the balcony and jumped, catching the top of the roof. Tucker was careful with his footing and made it up easily. He pulled himself into a standing position, walking along the skinny middle line where the two slanted roof pieces connected. He balanced himself and walked like a tightrope walker, arms out to the side, sticking one foot in front of the other obnoxiously. Tucker grabbed onto the lip of the chimney to pull himself up into a sitting position on top of the bricks.

 

Tucker figured out he was different when he was only 3 years old. His family was at a campfire, and like the child he was, he was just running around happily, flapping his arms around. With each movement his arms made, the fire did the same. As 3 year old little Tucker danced, the fire danced right along with him. His parents were freaked out, but they loved him all the same and kept him, and his secret, safe from the world. They drilled it into his brain that he couldn’t tell anyone about his ability. They told him if he did then he would be taken away by scary people who wanted to use his ability for evil. Or by scientists who wanted to pick apart his brain and body to run experiments and tests on him. Tucker just nodded, keeping it to himself.

He was 7 when he figured something else out. He had finally convinced his mom to let him take parkour lessons. He was showing her a trick he had learned when he slipped and fell to the ground, hitting his head on the pavement. His mom screamed and rushed over, panicking at the blank look Tucker had on his face. She was practically in tears as he just stared up at her. She kept asking him if he was okay, if he could see or hear her. She held up different fingers and made him say his name and his birthday and a bunch of other things. He answered them all with a confused expression and kept telling her that he was fine, really. It wasn’t just that incident that lead them to the conclusion that he couldn’t feel pain, like he was immune to it somehow. It was different injuries he got that he never felt that made them sure of it. Once again, his parents kept him safe from the world, never treating him like a freak or monster. Instead, they taught him how to be prepared for anything, how to hide things from other people, and what to do if there’s ever an emergency. His parents saved him.

It happened one day at school when he was 12. He was being bullied, as a lot of kids were in middle school. He didn’t feel the pain of all of it, but he was getting annoyed and angry. He screamed at them to leave him alone, pushing the biggest kid off of him and closing his hands into fists. As he did that, his hands heated up, and when he opened them, he was holding small balls of fire. The other kids started screaming and ran for a teacher. Tucker’s eyes widened in surprise and he shook his hand. As he did, the flames flew off of his hands and onto the floor, spreading across the tiles. When he closed his hands again, the flames were gone. Tucker saw the flames begin to lick up the sides of the wall of the room he was in. Soon the fire alarms were going off and kids were being evacuated. Tucker ran out of the room he had set fire to and hurried to the set of stairs that led to the fire escape. He got out of the school and ran home as fast as he could.

 

Now he was 18. 6 years of living on the run. After the whole ‘burning down the school and almost killing everyone inside of it’ incident had happened, police and investigators had swarmed their house. Tucker’s parents snuck him out the back window with a backpack that held some money, a change of clothes, water, and a bit of food. They told him to run, to be safe, and that they loved him. Tucker just nodded and ran, leaving his life behind. He only turned around for a second, but it was long enough to see his mother get hit with the butt of a gun and fall to the floor beside his father, both of them being dragged away.

 

Tucker slid down the shingles, landing on the balcony railing below and then jumping to the ground with an unnecessary front flip. What can he say; he liked to do things with style.

 

For most kids, running away at age 12 and leaving your life and parents behind you was the end of the world. Most kids would have broken down crying. They wouldn’t have lasted a day alone in the real world. But Tucker wasn’t most kids. He hated it when other kids would cry over nothing and he was annoyed by how weak they were. Growing up the way he had to made him strong and unbreakable. He knew that something would go wrong, and he’d eventually have to run away into a different place by himself. He wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything.

Tucker had always been told by teachers and adults that living in the ‘real world’ was really hard, and that’s why you need to go to high school and college. They said that staying in school will make you ready for all of it. Tucker knew it was bullshit. He’s in that world, the world where ‘you can’t survive without a diploma or degree.’ Yet he sees college graduates struggling to live an acceptable life while Tucker is fine. He was prepared for the actual real world. His parents made sure of it.

 

Finding food was easy. He called it borrowing, others called it stealing. He wasn’t harming anyone, and he never took from the people that needed it, or from the people who were weak. He stole from the people who looked rich and acted the part. He had become an expert thief and pickpocket. 

Getting clothes was just as easy as getting food or other small things. All he had to do was follow some rich asshole home. They don’t pay attention to anything, and their house being so big just makes it easier for Tucker to steal from. He’d snag some money here and there; rich dickheads always had it lying around, along with other random things Tucker wanted. He would then leave and stop at a small store to buy clothes or whatever things he didn’t get from the house he was just at. 

Showering was a bit trickier than finding food or getting clothes. He’d sometimes sneak into public showers at the pool or gym, or just carefully break into someone’s house to use their shower if they weren’t home. He’d been doing it for 6 years after all, so he’d become quite the expert.

 

Tucker let out a yawn. He still had plenty money on him from his earlier ‘borrowing session’, and he wanted to buy a new pillow. He lost his old one somewhere and he missed having something nice to rest his head on. He also wanted to buy a new and better knife. He had broken his old one cutting himself out of some ropes. Besides, his old one wasn’t that great, and he wanted something fancier. Having a good knife on him always made him feel better.

Tucker stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and strolled down the city streets, giving everyone a friendly smile. He used to hate cities when he was a kid. There were too many people, too much noise. Now he loves the amount of people and noise. An easy way to blend in and escape from a threat. Any runaway’s dream.


	2. Wash (And His Saviour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash is different from most kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I had it pretty much done yesterday so I thought I'd finish it and post it today! Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! And as always, kudos & comments mean a lot! <3

Wash sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he gave his class a wave. A personal trainer wasn’t exactly the job he had in mind when he was younger and adults would ask him what he wanted to be when he grew up. 

Wash thought back to when he was younger, something he rarely ever did. He always said that the past is the past and it can’t be changed so it’s useless to think about. But he did the opposite. He plopped down on the wooden bench in the locker room and ran his fingers through his cropped blonde hair. 

 

He never really got to follow through with his high-school dreams and aspirations. Probably because he stopped an ice chunk mid air and had to ditch his home before doctors and the military came to take him away. But it makes more sense to start from the beginning.

When Wash was 5 his parents realized something was wrong with him. They were in the living room when they heard a crash from the kitchen. They rushed in, terrified that their baby had gotten hurt. But instead, they saw Wash sitting on the floor, laughing and clapping his hands as the ice cubes around him bounced up and down to the rhythm of his claps. They were scared, and picked him up quickly, pretending it never happened. They did their very best to keep him away from ice as he grew up. 

It worked, for awhile. Wash was 15, and there had been no incidents since the one when he was 5, and he didn’t even know that it had happened. It was winter, Wash’s favorite season. The school day had just ended and Wash was walking home. Someone threw a chunk of ice at him and Wash threw his hands up to block his face in fear, but the ice froze in mid air. Wash’s eyes widened and everyone gasped, all eyes on him. Wash quickly dropped his hands and the ice chunk fell to the pavement, shattering into a bunch of tiny pieces. He turned and ran home, just as confused and scared as everyone else.

When he told his parents what had happened at school, they had to tell him about what happened when he was 5 and how they had found out about his ‘power’. They told him he had to leave before it raised too much suspicion and people came for him. Wash didn’t want to, and he begged and pleaded to stay, to just hide and pretend he ran away until the coast was clear. He liked it here, it was his home. But they told him that he couldn’t, that it was too dangerous for him and for them. He was forced to leave when the principal knocked on their door and talked to his parents, asking to speak to Wash. Wash was only 15. He held back tears as he ran through the forest; backpack as heavy as his heart.

 

Wash sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He had barely survived for a week, and was about to die when someone else found him. Another kid about his age, running from something just like he was. They managed to find somewhere to live and begin their new lives. Wash told the boy everything, even showed him and the boy found it awesome. In return, the boy explained that he was running from his abusive household. Together they grew up and became adults.

 

“York!” Wash hollered as he pushed open the door, dropping his keys into the basket by the door and slipping off his shoes.

“You’re back! How goes another day at the gym?” York teased, hopping onto the couch and looking up at Wash.

Wash never forgot how lucky he was to have York find him. York clearly knew what he was doing, and he literally saved Wash’s life. 

“Well, same as always. It pays well, so it doesn’t really matter.” Wash said with a laugh, throwing his gym bag in the direction of the laundry room.

York smiled and then nodded his head. “That’s what I tell myself everyday when I babysit for that creepy ass guy. At least his oldest daughter’s hot.” York said with a smirk.

Wash rolled his eyes but York was right on one part. The guy York babysat for was really creepy. Neither of them knew his name, he just told them to call him The Director. If that wasn’t weird enough, he named all of his kids after Greek letters, except for Carolina, the ‘hot daughter’, according to York. She’s 20, while the rest of her brothers and sisters are in their teens or younger.

“I’m just saying! I think she has a thing for me. She has no reason to hang around the house while I babysit but she still does. Even helps me with the kids sometimes.”

Wash laughed. “Okay York. She’s deeply in love with you because she visits her family and helps you care for them. Or maybe she just wants to see her brothers and sisters on weekends because she probably works on weekdays and she might not trust you to not kill them while she’s gone.” Wash stated simply, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at York.

York let out an overdramatic groan. “Why must you try and ruin every good thing in my life?”

Wash just shrugged and grabbed his bag, throwing his dirty clothes into the washing machine, along with whatever other dark laundry there was and started it.

 

They were both just chilling in the living room, Wash reading and York playing on his phone. It was quiet for awhile until York randomly spoke. “You think you’re the only one?”

Wash put his book down and shrugged. They’ve had this conversation a few times in the past month. “I don’t know.”

“See, I think there has to be more people like you. Just hear me out okay?” York whined when he saw the unimpressed look on Wash’s face. “So you can control ice. There’s got to be others that can control the other elements, like water, earth, wind, fire, and so on, right? It only makes sense!”

Wash leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. He had to admit that York had a point, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “I still don’t know York. Maybe there are others, maybe there aren’t. I’m not gonna go out announcing my ability to see if anyone else has one too.” 

York groaned, flopping back down on the couch. “I know that! But it would be so cool! Like you guys could have a fight, see whose ability is better!” His face lit up and Wash immediately shook his head and shot York’s idea down.

“Absolutely not. Stop thinking about it so much York. I’m gonna head to bed. You should too.” Wash said, standing up and hitting York’s foot as he walked by.

 

Wash rolled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. Now that York brought it up, Wash couldn’t help but wonder if there was anyone else like him. There had to be right? Like it’ll be like a cliché movie or some shit where he finds the others like him and they bond and form some awesome elemental group that saves the day from something. Wash just laughed to himself, shaking his head. But he really did hope there was someone else that knew what he went through, knows what it’s like to have a weird ‘power’. 

Wash just sighed, exhaling through his noise and rolling over. “Here’s to hoping.” He muttered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash meets Tucker...kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhh Chapter 3! Not much to say tonight, just hope y'all enjoy, thanks for reading, and as always, kudos and comments go a long way! <3

Tucker jolted upright, breathing raggedly. His heart was racing and his ears were pounding. He took deep breaths to bring himself back to focus and under control. It was just a stupid nightmare. Tucker shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that morphed into a weakness in his mind. He sighed and got up from the bed he was on. He had crashed in some random dude’s apart who wasn’t home. Tucker put the bed back to the way it was and carried his bag with him to the shower. He plopped it down in the corner, locked the door behind him and began stripping off his clothes. He stretched his arms and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. 

 

Tucker stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the shelf full of neatly stacked towels. He lazily toweled off his hair before wrapping it around his waist and standing in front of the mirror. He smiled, proud that his dreads still looked well kept. His hair was something he was very proud of. He ran his hands over his face, tracing along a scar that ran from his temple to his jawline. Tucker shook his head and began looking through the drawers for a razor. His face had started to get a bit scruffy and he didn’t like having facial hair. A light shadow was fine, but scruff was too much.

Tucker washed his face and walked back into the guy’s bedroom, stealing a black shirt and a pair of jeans and sweatpants. He stuffed his old clothes in his bag and shrugged on the jeans and black shirt. He threw his bag on his back and folded the damp towel back up and onto the shelf. He headed to the laundry room where the dryer had just gone off. He took all of his clothes that he had put in last night out of the dryer and into his bag. It’s surprising how much stuff a backpack can hold when you know how to use it.

Tucker snagged some granola bars, a few apples, waters bottles, and a vine of grapes and was out the window, making sure it was locked behind him. Tucker smiled and jumped off the small roof ledge, landing on the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled as he walked along the sidewalk. To anyone else, he just looked like a college kid walking around the city. 

 

Tucker walked around a bit, eating the grapes he took and throwing the vine into the park trees that were on the outskirts of the city. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his day. It was surprisingly nice out, and Tucker was glad he had his sweatshirt in his bag and not on him. He didn’t want to stop walking, so he continued along the pathway through the park, enjoying the good weather and sunlight on his face. This weather reminded him of home, and he couldn’t help but think about what had happened to his parents, what he had done to them. He knew it was stupid to dwell on things, it was 6 years ago after all, but Tucker couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

Tucker smirked as he came across a huge house, one of the biggest houses he’s ever seen. It was a mansion with huge glass windows and an infinity pool. There was a pond out front along with two water fountains and huge metal gates surrounded by stone walls. It was the prettiest thing Tucker had ever seen. He casually walked around it, making sure no one was looking. He followed the wall, looking to see if there was an easier way in than what he had in mind. There was none so he looked up at the house beside it that looked tiny in comparison. He could easily scale the roof to jump the wall. 

Tucker climbed across the windowsill and onto the roof, steadying himself. He looked into the lawn of the mansion and saw it deserted with no car. Tucker smiled, throwing his bag over the wall first. He took a few steps backwards to launch himself over the wall. This type of fall would have easily broken a normal person’s legs, but Tucker landed with ease, rolling onto his shoulder across the grass and to his feet. He grabbed his bag and wasted no time in sprinting across the lawn. 

The outside of the house was perfectly kept, and Tucker put it in the back of his mind to watch out for a gardener. He kept to the shadows that the walls cast onto the lawn and snuck around back. No doors or windows were open or unlocked, which made it a bit trickier on Tucker. He knew if he tried breaking in it would trigger alarms and he’d be fucked. So he did what he did best and started scaling the building.

Tucker let out a huff as he jumped, barely reaching the bottom off the edge. He was almost all the way up, and looking down was a bit startling. Tucker had no idea how high up he was, but he knew it was really fucking high.

He let out a sigh of relief as he made it to the roof. It was a flat roof, and on top was a swimming pool, along with a mini-bar and a bunch of other rich people things. Tucker laughed, walking around it and looking for a way down. There was a staircase but the door leading to it was shut and locked. Tucker let out a noise of frustration and looked around again. There wasn’t another way down. 

Tucker groaned and sat down on the rooftop. It was around 10:30, and Tucker was still chilling on the rood, enjoying how high up he was and the warm breeze that had just come in. He looked around the roof again, eye’s lighting up. He laughed and shook his head at his own stupidity. There was a chimney, and it looked big enough for Tucker to fit through. He walked over and checked it out, praying the fireplace wasn’t on below. He secured his bag tighter on his back and carefully climbed in, feet and hands stuck to the wall like a spider as he slowly descended. 

Tucker paused when he saw the opening of the chimney that led into the house. The fire wasn’t going, but Tucker waited, listening for any noises. When he didn’t hear anything he dropped down and maneuvered carefully around the logs. He ducked under the mantle and into the living room. It was huge, just like the outside of the house. The ceilings were extremely high, and there were huge lights and fans above him. There was a fountain, a fucking fountain in the middle of the room. Around it were couches and chairs, and above the mantle was a TV the size of a car. Tucker couldn’t help but look around in awe. He’s never been in a house like this before. He quickly snapped out of it and took off his shoes, putting them in his bag. It was always easier to walk around barefoot, and Tucker hated wearing shoes anyway.

Tucker walked up the spiral staircase that led to a balcony that overlooked the front door and hallway. Hanging above it was a huge chandelier. Tucker laughed, shaking his head at the amount of time and money this house must have cost. He walked along the long corridor that had a lot of rooms on each side. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom. Tucker pushed it open and rolled his eyes. Leading to the huge bed was a red carpet, and the room looked like the sleeping chambers of a king. Tucker looked around and shook his head. There was nothing in here he could take without drawing attention to himself. No kid his age could afford any of this.

Tucker found a wallet on the counter, he actually found multiple, and he came to the conclusion that a lot of people lived here. Each wallet was loaded, so Tucker took more money than he usually would. These people clearly didn’t need it.

Tucker leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking a soda. He really didn’t need anything; he just wanted to see what the house looked like on the inside. He stayed in the house for another hour or so, walking around and checking it out. He threw his cup in the garbage disposal, and it immediately crushed it. Tucker rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He headed back into the living room where he had come from.

“I’m not a child anymore.” Tucker’s eyes widened slightly at the sound of a female voice. He ran to the chimney and ducked under the mantle, pulling himself up into a sitting position, feet pressed firmly against one side of the chimney, back against the other and out of sight.

“I told you already, Carolina. I will not allow it. You’re not ready.”

“I am ready! I’ve been training all my life! You’re the one who’s not ready! You just don’t want me to go off into the military because you don’t want me to be a repeat of mom!” Tucker got out of there quickly, not wanting to eavesdrop on a private father-daughter conversation. But before he left, he set fire to the logs below him.

He heaved himself out of the chimney, dusting off his jeans and standing up, arching his back. Tucker didn’t feel like climbing all the way back down the building, so he jumped, hitting the ground on the other side of the wall hard. He fell on his stomach, wind getting knocked out of him. No other human could survive that fall. But Tucker couldn’t get hurt. He stood up, flicking some grass off of his shirt and walked back into the street, unnoticed.

 

Wash waved at his neighbor as he left his apartment. Being a personal trainer gave him plenty of flexibility and free time with his schedule. It was Sunday, and Wash was headed over to a friend’s house to watch their cats while they were away, Wash’s dream. He slipped between people, following the flow of the city traffic. Wash smiled at the thought of watching them. He loved cats. York thinks it’s an obsession, but Wash just likes them. He didn’t realize he was staring for a minute and blinked. He looked to the side and paused. In the swarm of people, he saw a guy adorned in gold with a fancy, expensive looking suit. He scoffed but blinked again when he saw a blur of aqua slip by and the guy’s sunglasses were gone from his trouser pockets and the lump that was in his front pocket, probably his wallet, was gone as well and the guy hadn’t even noticed. Wash quickly followed the guy in the aqua hoodie, picking up his pace. 

Wash almost lost him a few times; the guy really knew how to disappear. But Wash was good at finding what he wanted. Wash hung back, whistling to himself, a few feet behind the guy as he walked down an alley. He had followed him afar, and the guy had never turned around and seen him.

“Are you gonna tell me what you want to say or just keep following me for another 5 minutes?”

Wash’s eyes widened as the guy spoke.

“Excuse me?!”

The guy just laughed, turning around and shaking his head at Wash. “Damn dude, you’re a horrible stalker and liar. What do you want?” His voice got lower, glaring at Wash. 

“You stole from that guy.” Wash stated simply, voice hard as he crossed his arms to intimidate the kid.

But he just laughed again. “No, I ‘borrowed’. He’s rich; he doesn’t need all of that money.”

Wash’s eyes narrowed. “You stole from someone, which by the way, is illegal. Come with me kid, I don’t want to force you.” Wash stepped closer to emphasize his point.

The guy glared back, posture still lazy. “I’m not a kid, so stop calling me that. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Wash shook his head. He really didn’t want to hurt the kid, but he had no other way to get him to come with him. He went to grab the kid but he kicked Wash in the chest, sending him backwards. Wash stumbled slightly and looked up to see the guy scaling the building. Wash looked around, running inside the building and up the stairs. He met the guy on the roof.

Wash looked at him. “Stop running, you’ll only make it worse.”

The guy laughed, pointing a finger at Wash. “No, you’ll only make it worse.” 

Between the two buildings was a wooden walkway. The guy ran across it and spun around as Wash went to walk on it. 

He smirked. “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” Wash growled and went to take a step but the walkway set on fire. 

Wash jumped back and looked up in shock, but the guy was already gone. “No fucking way.”


	4. Stop Running.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker sleeps in an apartment and meets its owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I'm so happy with the positive feedback I'm getting and how much y'all enjoy it, it makes me so happy! c;

Tucker laughed as he jumped down off the building where the guy had chased him. Tucker had to give him props. He actually followed him to the roof. Tucker shook his head. He really shouldn’t have used his powers. He didn’t know what came over him but he really wanted to burn that walkway that kept him away from the guy that followed him. It was a split second decision and he couldn’t take it back. Now Tucker just had to watch out for that guy and be even more cautious then he already was being.

Tucker yawned, stretching out his legs as he jumped down from the top of a high school. He went up there sometimes to just relax. It was quiet, and sometimes other high school kids came up. None of them questioned him; none of them asked who he was or why he was on the roof if he didn’t even go to the school. That was something he liked about teenagers. They either just didn’t care or weren’t smart enough to care. It was a bit hypocritical because Tucker was still a teenager, but he didn’t really regard himself as one. He sure as hell didn’t feel like one.

 

Tucker looked up at the nice looking apartment complex. A window on the top floor was open a crack and Tucker smiled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around casually, whistling a happy tune. No one was paying any attention to him, too busy in their own little worlds. 

Tucker grabbed the metal railing of the first balcony and hoisted himself up, walking along the small ledge between each floor. He looked between the balcony and the metal pole that went to the ground, like a fire escape. Tucker jumped, grabbing the pole and swinging himself up onto the next floor. He inched along the trim around the top floor, heading towards the open window. He grabbed the windowsill and slowly pushed the window open more. He pulled himself into the apartment and rolled onto the floor. 

Tucker stood up and looked around the apartment. It was nice, to state it simply. It wasn’t extravagant and it wasn’t ugly. It was just a nice, normal looking apartment. Tucker set his bag beside the couch and stretched his arms out. There was no sign of anyone in the apartment and Tucker let out a sigh of relief, plopping onto the couch and sinking into the cushions. He was exhausted and he didn’t know why. Probably from over thinking and stressing about his careless use of his power. Tucker sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He really needed to stop thinking about it.

Tucker shrugged off his shirt and jeans, grabbing out a more comfortable pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Tucker slid the sheath he had created off his leg, pulling his knife out. He set the sheath in his bag and slipped the sweatpants on. He ran his hand along the sharp edge of the blade, admiring the craftsmanship. He took awhile trying to find the perfect knife, and he was pleased with the one he had picked out. Tucker yawned again, putting his knife under his pillow, hand still around the handle. He always slept with his knife in hand, under his pillow, a habit he had picked up almost immediately when he started living on the streets.

 

York grumbled as he parked his car, resting his head on the steering wheel. He didn’t mind his job, taking care of The Director’s kids, it was just hard sometimes. He really liked Carolina, and she was impossible to read. York sighed, stepping out of his car and locking it behind him, swinging his keys around. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep forever. 

York pushed open the door of his apartment. It was around 8am. He had to stay overnight until Carolina came back to watch her brothers and sisters. He got a text from Wash saying he was almost home. York walked in and screamed. There was some shirtless guy sleeping on his couch. Said guy jumped up, knife in hand, taking a defensive position. 

“Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my apartment!?” York yelled, holding his hands up to show he had no weapon.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” The guy stated simply, like he was a friend needing to stay a night.

York grabbed his phone. “I’m going to call the cops if you don’t tell me who you are and what you are doing in my apartment!”

York didn’t even have time to blink. His phone was gone from his hand a knife was pressed against his throat.

“Don’t call the cops.” The guy whispered lowly. “I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t take anything. I just needed somewhere to crash.”

York swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Hey York I…” Wash stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as he saw the scene before him. “YOU!” Wash yelled, and the guy’s eyes widened. He pushed York away from him and sprinted backwards, grabbing his bag from the floor and sprinting to the window. 

“Don’t let him leave!” Wash whispered harshly to York, turning around and sprinting to the stairs, York following him, very confused.

 

They stopped him on the roof, Wash being the first to speak. “Who the hell are you?” He asked angrily.

The guy looked up at them with a smirk on his face. “Tucker.” He backed up slowly, as York and Wash advanced on him until his feet were on the edge of the rooftop.

“Look kid, give it up okay?” Wash said, trying to talk some sense into him. He really wanted to know if this kid had the same powers he did. There is just no other explanation for the walkway setting on fire.

Tucker shook his head and laughed, balancing on the edge.

“I don’t know why you were in our apartment, but you have nowhere to go. Just come with us.” York said, trying to follow along with what Wash was doing.

Tucker just laughed again, turning around to face the city. “No thank you. I have places to be and things to do. Thanks for the stay though, you have a nice apartment.” Tucker gave them a salute and jumped off the building.

York and Wash screamed, rushing forward. They looked over the edge, horrified at what had just happened. But instead of seeing a mangled, bloody corpse on the ground, they saw Tucker running across the roof of the building below them, completely fine and unharmed.

York turned to Wash. “You owe me a fucking explanation.”


	5. The HighSchool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash & York track Tucker down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, consider this my (Very Bad) Christmas Present to you guys <3 {Thanks for being so patient}

“So let me get this straight. You saw this kid rob a rich asshole, watched him scale a fucking building, followed him up there, confronted him, and then he ran across a wooden walkway and set it on fire?!” York yelled, pacing the room.

“Pretty much. I looked up but he was gone. Now I know how.”

“And you want us to track this terrifyingly good kid with a quick temper, fire powers and master parkour skills? You think we’ll be able to find him? And even if we do, how the hell do we keep him there? Clearly he can jump off fucking buildings without getting hurt!” York yelled exasperatedly, looking at Wash like he was crazy.

“Your phone.”

“Huh?”

“He has your phone. Remember when we got that app that can find each other’s phones? We can track him. I don’t really know how to stop him from parkouring away, but we’ll figure it out. Please York? You’re the one who said it would be awesome to find someone like me! And we did...I think. There’s no other explanation as to how the walkway randomly set on fire!” Wash pleaded, and York sighed. 

“This is a terrible idea. Like, beyond terrible. What about our jobs? I don’t have my phone and The Director has no way of contacting me for my hours!” York said, eyes wide. He couldn’t lose his job.

“It’ll be okay York. I have Carolina’s number. I’ll tell her something, I’m sure she’ll understand. Besides, you only work on weekends! It’s Monday dude! We can look for him this week.” 

York let out a loud sigh. “Okay. Okay, okay fine. Should we start now? I mean, it’d be better so he doesn’t get far.”

Wash nodded, pulling out his phone and opening the app. “Jesus, he’s already gotten like a mile and a half away. He’s by the high school. Let’s go.”

York grabbed his keys and looked at Wash with an unreadable expression. “I really hope he kills you first.”

 

“Take a right here.”

They drove slowly down the street, taking more back ways to not get caught in any traffic.

“Stop the car.”

“He’s here?”

“Yeah, says he’s in the high school.” 

York stopped the car and him and Wash both got out. 

“Wash, how are we supposed to find a specific teenager in a high school? It’s full of only teenagers!”

“Yeah, but we have his name! We can ask the front desk!”

“And what will we tell them? We need to find some random kid?!”

“We’ll just say we are his cousins or something. This school looks shady anyway.” Wash grabbed York’s arm and they entered the school.

 

Tucker sighed, climbing onto the roof of the high school. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky, hands folded behind his head. 

“What the hell is up with that guy!? Does he really care that much to follow me? I mean sure, I almost set him on fire, and I slept in his apartment, but honestly, he doesn’t need to chase me.” Tucker muttered with an eye roll, pulling a water bottle out of his bag to take a drink. 

He looked down at the phone he took from the guy. Tucker had never had a phone in his life, his family was poor when he was younger, and he left home at 12, didn’t leave much time or money for him to get caught up with technology. He tried stealing one once, but it was locked with some sort of password. 

Tucker turned it on and slid his finger across the screen. It was locked too, no surprise. But when he turned it off it vibrated, flashing back on. Tucker tilted his head and looked at it. One new message from Carolina <3\. Tucker laughed, wishing more than ever he could unlock the phone. Apparently this guy had a girlfriend, and girls hate being ignored. 

Tucker was eating his granola bar when the phone started to ring. Tucker’s eyes widened. Incoming call from Carolina <3\. Tucker swallowed, looking around him and shrugged his shoulders. He hit the accept call button.

“Hey babe.”

“York, I swear to God I told you not to…WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?” 

Tucker pulled the phone away from his ear with a grimace. “Uh, I’m York?” There was a growl on the other end. Wow, this York guy sure picked a keeper. Tucker thought with an eye roll.

“I asked you a question. Who are you and why do you have York’s phone?!”

“Don’t worry babe, I didn’t hurt your boyfriend, he’s fine.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Uh huh, sureeee sweetheart.”

“Why the hell am I arguing with you?! Do you know who I am?! I swear to God I will-” Tucker ended the call with a laugh, turning it off and throwing it back into his bag. 

“Well, that was exciting.”

 

“Uh hi, yes, I’m looking to pick up my cousin…Tucker.” Wash said, leaning against the front counter. The lady at the front desk gave him a bored look.

“Sorry sir, but there is no one by the name of Tucker who goes to this school. He probably gave you the wrong address. Goodbye.” She closed the window and went back to playing games on her phone.

“Wha…” Wash stared at the glass dumbfounded that someone could be so rude.

“Dude, let’s just go check outside. He might just be hiding here.” York pulled him out the door. “Come on, let’s check around back.”

Wash shook his head and nodded, following York. “Why the hell would he come here if he doesn’t even attend school here?”

“You’re seriously asking the wrong person that question Wash.”

 

Tucker sighed, kicking his heels against the roof edge of the school. He really needed to leave the city now that some random guys were chasing him. They didn’t look like scientists or soldiers, but looks can be deceiving. 

“HEY!” Tucker jumped at the voice, head whipping around to see the two guys that had been following him. Tucker stood up and dusted off his jeans.

“Look dude, I’m sorry for sleeping in your apartment okay? Just, ya know, chill.” Tucker said nonchalantly, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. He took a step backwards, feet on the lip of the rooftop. York and Wash, as Tucker remembered their names, came forward, Wash putting his hands out as a sign of peace.

“We aren’t here to hurt you kid. We just want to talk.”

“And for my goddamn phone back!” York huffed angrily, crossing his arms. Tucker nodded, pulling it out of the bag and tossing it to York in one fluid motion, making him almost miss it. It was quiet for a minute, no one speaking up. Tucker shrugged his shoulders and turned to jump but a hand was grabbing the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled backwards.

“You’re not just going to disappear again.” The voice was lower, and Tucker realized that they had come closer to him, getting up in his space. Wash’s hand was gripping his arm tightly, the other on the back of his shirt.

“Get off of me!” Tucker elbowed Wash in the gut and pushed him away, but York grabbed his arm. “I said fuck off!” Tucker kicked at York’s kneecap and ran for the edge of the building. 

He was about 7 feet away from the edge when he heard a muttered sorry, and something slammed into the back of his head, making his world go black.


	6. You're Like Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash finally confronts Tucker about his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. Like, I am so unbelieveably sorry. I haven't updated in months and I have no excuse, I just didn't feel like writing ;-; BUTTTTT, here's the next chapter! I did it guys, I managed to get off my lazy ass and write the next one! I'm going to be slowly adding in the backstory behind Tucker, (maybe Wash, but mostly Tucker) so I hope you guys like that. I love you all so much for sticking with me on this story. It means so much to me and I feel horrible about not updating sooner. But I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading the trash I write <3

Tucker panted, running through the crowded streets, pushing people out of his way as best as his 14 year old self could.

“GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD LOW LIFE!” The man’s voice echoed in Tucker’s ears as he ran, wind on his face. The noise of the city disappeared from his ears, and all he could hear was the heavy pounding of footsteps close behind him.

“IF I CATCH YOU YOU’RE DEAD MEAT KID!” The voice was louder, and the steps closer. Tucker huffed, lungs and legs burning. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breaths were quick and short. The wallet in his sweatshirt pocket thudded against his stomach as he ran down the street. 

“SOMEONE STOP THAT LITTLE THIEF!” The man’s voice screeched from behind Tucker. Tucker ducked under someone’s arm and took a sharp turn into an alley, eyes darting around for a quick escape. His eyes widened when he realized he hit a dead end, and the walls were all smooth stone.

“You’re trapped now kid. Give me back my fucking wallet!” The man growled and Tucker spun around with an innocent smile on his face. 

“What wallet my good sir?”

“YOU LITTLE TWERP!” Tucker’s eyes widened as the man charged him, pushing him up against the wall with a hand around his neck. “Give me back my wallet or I’ll kill you right here.” 

Tucker nodded slowly, handing it back to the man, trying to keep his breathing under control to show no fear. The man snatched the wallet from Tucker’s outstretched hand and let go of his neck, only to put a death grip on his bicep. 

“Let’s go punk. I’m bringing you into the police station.” 

“NO! I gave you what you wanted!” Tucker yelped, squirming in the man’s tight hold. The man turned to him and struck him across the face. Tucker’s head flew to the side, face contorted in an expression of shock. 

“You stole from me. It’s the law you little brat. Don’t try and defy me.” The man slapped Tucker across the face again and dragged him into the street. 

 

Tucker huffed angrily, sitting in a plastic chair at the police station as the man he stole from told the police exactly what had happened. Two officers were standing in the same room as Tucker. One was listening and writing the information down while the other was looking at him. Tucker kicked his feet against the chair, making a dull thudding sound over and over again. One officer gave him a side glare while the other one rolled his shoulders, clearly annoyed. 

 

“Get up kid.” Tucker jerked up, having nodded off in the small plastic chair. He stood up without a word and let the officers lead him down a long hallway. There were a bunch of cells on each side, each holding kids years older than him. “In here.”

A cell door slid open and the officer shoved Tucker in, slamming and locking the door behind him. Tucker hit his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. The officer gave an eye roll and walked away, leaving Tucker sitting on the dirty cell floor. 

“You look too young to be in here.” A voice startled Tucker and he looked up. In front of him stood a kid, covered in piercings. He had a black and orange spiked Mohawk and half of his head was shaved in a crazy pattern. He was wearing an orange tank top and black sweatpants. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Tucker, who was on slumped against the wall on the floor.

“What are you, 10?” The guy sneered, sizing Tucker up.

“I’m 14 dickhead.”

“Wow, big words from a little guy. I’m Felix, 16, and in here for punching someone in the face. What about you?”

“Tucker. I stole from someone I guess.”

“You seem pretty calm for a 14 year old in a jail cell.”

“It’s just a holding cell. I’m not going to jail.” Tucker said with a laugh. “I’m not even staying in here any longer than the day. Once night hits, I’m out.”

“What, you’re mommy gonna come bail you out? Get real kid.”

“My mom’s probably dead. Dad too. I told you I’m getting out tonight. Just watch.” Tucker stood up and dusted his pants off, looking at Felix.

Felix laughed, smirking a bit. “You seem pretty confident about that.”

“Because I am. You can come or not, it’s up to you.” Tucker said simply, stretching his arms above his head and laying on the cot.

Felix gave him a weird look then shrugged. “If you are getting out, I’m coming.”

“Fine by me. Wake me when its night and I’ll get us the fuck out of this dump.”

 

Tucker awoke to shaking and blinked open his eyes to see Felix next to him.

“Well Fucker, its night. Time to do your magic and bust us the fuck out of here.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “It’s Tucker, asshole.” He pushed himself off the cot and walked to the front of the cell where the bars were. He looked from side to side, seeing no guards. Felix watched on curiously. 

Tucker grasped the bars and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he began to feel the heat coursing through him. Soon his hands started heating up. A second later they burst into flames.

“Holy shit.” Felix whispered in awe.

Tucker squeezed the bars and they began to melt in his palms. Soon enough, he had melted a hole big enough for them to escape through. He turned around to look at Felix, hands still on fire. Felix was staring.

“Jesus dude. What the fuck just happened?!”

“I’ll explain later. You want to leave right?” Tucker questioned, already stepping through the hole. 

Felix nodded, wide grin spreading on his face. “I’m paired up with the fucking human torch.”

 

Tucker ran down the hall, bare feet slapping quietly on the ground, Felix’s shoes echoing off the concrete right behind him. They ran down another hallway, looking for a back exit. 

“Over here.” Felix called quietly, pulling Tucker to the wall behind a corner. He pointed to the door ahead of them that was guarded by two men. “That’s our way out. Think you can cook them for me?” 

Tucker turned to him, surprised. “You mean, kill them?! I’ve never killed anyone!” 

“Well there’s always a first time for everything isn’t there? Besides, you want to get out right?” Felix said with a grin and Tucker blinked.

“Fine. But I’m not killing them. I’ll distract them.”

“Boring.” Felix mumbled and Tucker rolled his eyes. He curled his hands into fists, creating balls of fire and threw them at the wall opposite of them. The guards jumped in shock at the sight of fire. One grabbed his walkie talkie and followed his partner towards the flames.

“Let’s go.” Tucker whispered running along the wall, passing by the guards who didn’t even glimpse at them. Felix sprinted ahead, pushing open the door, holding it just long enough for Tucker to squeeze through, and slamming it shut behind them.

“Come on. They’re gonna realize we escaped pretty quickly. We need to leave.” Felix said, already running ahead. Tucker followed after him, shaking his head with a small grin. 

 

They ran for miles, finally stopping at a river in the middle of the woods for a break. Felix looked over at Tucker who was discarding his shirt. 

“So you want to tell me what the whole, ‘my hands are on fire out of nowhere’ thing was back there?” Felix questioned, looking Tucker up and down.

Tucker looked over his shoulder at Felix. He shrugged and got in the river, the cold water nipping at his skin and washing away the sweat of running.

“You said you would Fucker. So tell me.” Felix discarded his own shirt and pants, joining Tucker in the river.

Tucker sighed and told him the story.

 

Tucker finished, lying down on the grass, Felix flopping next to him, face unreadable. Then he smiled and looked at Tucker.

“So you want to be partners?”

 

 

“Well now what do we do with him? You fucking kidnapped someone Wash!” 

“I couldn’t let him get away again! It’ll be fine. We’ll just uh, ask him questions when he gets up and it’ll be fine. I mean, sure we kidnapped him but he won’t call the cops right? Cause he seems like a lawbreaker himself…”

Tucker blinked at the intrusion of a bright light, waking him from his dream.

“He’s waking up Wash. Better start talking.”

Tucker went to move and his eyes shot open when he found he couldn’t. He struggled against the ropes that bond his ankles and wrists and made a freaked out noise through the gag. He felt his chest contort and the room began to get smaller. Not again. He can’t go through this again. He just recovered.

“HEY!” Tucker’s head shot up, chest heaving and eyes wide in panic. “Calm down okay? We aren’t gonna hurt you. We just wanted to talk but you kept running away.”

Tucker blinked, breathing calming down. It was just these guys, not…him. 

“There you go. I’m gonna remove your gag so you can talk okay?”

Tucker nodded, completely calm again. Wash, as he remembered, removed the gag from his mouth and stepped back. 

Tucker let out an annoyed breath, looking at Wash and his friend York. “Really with the kidnapping gig? I mean come on; I can just burn out of these ropes.” Tucker shook his hands for emphasis.

“HA! So you do have control over the fire element! I knew it! Told you York!” Wash said with a huge grin. 

York just rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I’m really sorry kid. About the kidnapping and stalking. This idiot had to know. And he gets a bit crazy.”

“I realized.” Tucker deadpanned, looking at Wash who was still smiling.

“No! This is amazing. I finally found someone like me!”

Tucker’s eyes widened. “Like…you?”

Wash nodded enthusiastically. “I control ice. And I’m assuming yours is fire? Can you show me please?!” York laughed at his friend’s antics, but he was just as excited to see Tucker’s powers.

Tucker couldn’t help but smile slightly. He quickly heated his hands and ankles up, burning through the ropes with ease. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

“Holy shit.” York breathed out, amazed.

If it was possible, Wash’s smile got even bigger and he stepped closer to Tucker, hand held out flat. He closed it into a fist and opened it again. In his hand was a perfect cube of ice. 

Tucker blinked and shot out of his chair, practically hitting Wash. He grabbed Wash’s hand to see it closer, but the minute he did that, Wash’s ice melted instantly. 

Wash jumped back in shock. His skin felt warm, hot even. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt his skin hot or even remotely warm. It was always cold, like his ice. But Tucker’s skin was burning hot, just like the fire he controlled. 

They stared at each other in shock. Tucker had felt the cold. His hand was cold. He looked at it in awe and then back at Wash. His skin was never cold. “You, you made my skin cold.”

“And you made mine hot.” Wash said with a smile, beginning to laugh. Tucker soon joined him and York looked on with a knowing expression.

Tucker felt his hand grow hot again as Wash felt his cold. It only lasted a few seconds, but they both felt the difference.

Tucker looked at Wash, then at York, then back to Wash. “I think I’m ready to talk now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, I just really needed to post something after being away for so long! I want to update this more often but no promises! <3


End file.
